


Being Smart has its Perks

by dr3amland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Marcel!Harry, Romance, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amland/pseuds/dr3amland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Harry is the nerd of the school. His apperence doesn't do him justice, niether does the random aura of facts he likes to share.</p><p>oh yeah, and hes in love with the captain of the football team.</p><p>~School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Smart has its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> idk wtf i just did, but Marcel is named Harry because yeah.
> 
> its pretty bad.
> 
> I'm in a winter mood ok

  


Its obvious that Harry is a nerd.

He has the whole 'I dress for success' look going on and he uses a whole bottle of hair gel just to slick his hair back and hes resulted into taping his glasses back together from previous bully attacks because his insurance wasn't going to supply him anymore.

But whats worse is that hes a  _gay_  nerd.

And it doesn't help that he has a huge hopeless crush on the captain of the football team.

But somehow, he still carries on somewhat of a smile all day because hes used to it and hes been going through it all 9th-11th grade.

And sometimes, being smart has its perks.

* * *

"Mr.Styles and Mr. Horan, I need you to stay after class for a couple of minutes." Mrs. Williams announced as the bell rang and students snickered 'ah, you got stuck with the fag' and 'sucks to be you' and Niall sent them glares.

"So, I need a favor from you both," the teacher inquired and both students giving kirt nods.

"Since Harry is the highest student in this class, and the whole school," Mrs. W smiled, "And Niall is the lowest in the class," She rolled her eyes

"Not my fault you teach what I don't understand teach," Niall interjected.

"I will be having Harry tutor you after school whenever the convenience suits you, just as long as its everyday during the 2 month break before the finals."

They both nodded numbly, just wanting to leave,

"Alright, so your house ok at 4:30? Mines getting remodled," Niall chirped, scribbing his number and givinging it to Harry , "Harry?"

"O-Oh, yeah, thats fine. I g-guess," Harry mumbled.

Niall went to go give Harry a pat on the shoulder and Harry flinched, "Whoa mate, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." and Harry nodded with wide eyes, giving him his adress before scrambling off.

This will be interesting.

* * *

Niall's practice got canceled and his phone died so he thought _'what the fuck, I'll just go early'_ and he ended up at a modernesque house that looked so fancy that if youd touch the window it would ruin the whole house and it reaked unfriendly.

He rang the doorbell and waited.

 And waited. 

So he rang it again.

The tall heavy door opened and stumbling, sleepy, shirtless boy (a toned one) with tatoos and curly hair and bright, sleepy green eyes and it made Niall's breath hitch.

"U-uh i-is H-Harry there?" Niall stuttered as the boy let him in.

"Yeah?" Harry's sleepy low slow gravely voice said oddly, shaking his hair and Niall was like putty inside.

"U-um, h-hes my-my tu-tutor an-"

"Niall?"

"Wha-"

"I-I'm Harry,"

Niall was fucking speechless.

~x~

"M-My moms h-home we should g-go-"

"Oh look at this, Harry'a finally got a friend. You know blondy," She set her briefcase down and sat down in the opposite chair while Harry packed up hastily, "no one wants to be Harry's friend because hes a stupid little gay nerd who spends his pathetic excuse of a life burried in studies, I'm suprised you stuck around. Oh god, don't tell me that you're his boy-"

"Mom, p-please, stop. I'm j-just his tutor. Just save it for when hes gone, p-please mom." Harry pleaded

His mom scoffed, "I knew it, because you're just a little pa-"

"You know what, lady," Niall stood up, putting his backpack on and grabbing Harry's hand, "I am his boyfriend and hes perfect the way he is so if you could just shut up that would be nice. He gets it enough at school, he doesn't need it from you," Niall spat, taking Harry with him and slamming the door.

"B-but, shirt, I-"

"Just borrow mine,"

"Niall?"

"Yes?"

"T-Thank you,"

* * *

Harry spent most of the break at Niall's place tutoring him abd the only time he went to his house was when he ran out of clothes. And it wasn't that bad because his mom gave him a small smile and scurried away and he knew it was because of Niall sending her death glares and standing protectively in front of Harry even though he was only at his shoulder. But Niall felt the need to because the last time Harry went over by himself his mother yelled such repulsive things and Harry ran over to Niall's house and cried and Niall's never seen that before and never wants to again.

Also, Niall doesn't mind that Harry comes over because his hair is curly and his voice is extra low and slow (and not stuttery and nervous) and he wears no glasses and just a white t shirt and tight jeans. (And when I say tight I mean so tight he might as well be wearing tighs and you can't tell the difference.) And Harry isn't just a nerd who knows everythig under the sun, hes also funny and likes the same music as Niall and is more himself and less nervous and stuttery and just even more great than he already is.

And Harry isn't just tutoring Niall, but he had befriended the blonde lad and they've gotten closer over the break. Andnot only has their friendship grown, but so has Harry's love for Niall and Niall's new brewing infatuation.

And once Niall starts liking you, its full force by the end of the week and it sucks because Harry's oblivious to it.

Oh so oblivious.

* * *

So when the breaks about to end, Harry knows their friendship will end with it.

"N-Ni?" Harry's eyes are glued to his lap as Niall looks sideways from where the both of them are squished onto the tiny couch.

"Yeah?" And then Niall starts to pannic becuase Harry has this sad look in his eyes and he stuttered and Niall can't handel any sort of emotion thats not happy on Harry.

"I-I know that after the break, it-it'll go back to normal and I'll just be that stupid nerd who tutors you and you'll-you'll want nothing to do with me, so I-"

Then Niall laughes.

Harry's face turns the shade of a ripe tomatoe as he fiddles with the end of his shirt.

So Niall slings his arm around Harry's shoulder, kisses his cheek and says, "You've got nothing to worry about my friend,"

So when they do go to school, (after pleading Harry to go to school like hes been dressing all break) Niall acts exactly the same. And when Niall gets 100% on his test, he tackles Harry in a hug in the middle of the halls and Niall doesn't care that his jock friends are looking at him oddly. 

"Thanks Haz, you got me an A," Niall beams, pointing to the A and a smiley face and a note saying 'well done Mr.Horan!' and Harry simply shakes his head saying, "It was all you, I just helped,"

And Niall can't help but feel the pang of jealousy when the girls say 'oh my god are you really Harry?' and 'Wow Harry, you look hot' and especially 'We should go out sometime, call me?' followed by the girls number and a wink. And Harry's face is bright red while he mumbles a quiet 'thanks' and an 'o-okay'.

And Niall just wants to hold him and kiss him and share 'I love you's and hold his hand. And with all the female attention Harry was getting it was driving him crazy. All he saw was green and the olny time he didn't was when Harry was with only him. But he'd rather go through that then see Harry being bullied and since Niall had told him to go like how he wants to and not all stuffy with the vests and ties he hasn't been going through that and Niall can tell Harry feels happy and free.

And now Christmas has rolled around and its the day before break and Niall sees Harry picking his lock in one of Niall's oversized christmas sweaters and super tight black jeans and Niall has to hold onto a nearby water fountain because _holy shit_ Harry looks really nice today. 

"H-Hi Harry. Uhm, since its Christmas n' all, I-I was wondering what you were d-doing?"

Harry turned to Niall with a warm, genuine smile on his face making his dimples show and rolled his eyes saying, "I'm having a lovely Christmas with my loveing mother" with a laugh making Niall feel a little at ease.

"W-well, my mom and I w-want to invite you to our Christmas party. If you want to go you don't have to," Niall rushed out and it was as if he and Harry swapped places and for once Niall was looking at the ground with a tomatoe blush and Harry was totally digging the cutesy Niall he was seeing wich made him blush too.

"I'd love to go," Harry smiled and Niall looked up and smiled too. And the moment school ended Harry set out for the perfect gift for Niall, he got him what hes always wanted but couldn't necessarily afford and he hoped Niall would like it. And He didn't care if Niall got him fuzzy socks hed still love them because it came from Niall and he loved him. Hell, he could give him a rock and he'd love it.

So Harry pulled into the driveway and pulled his pea coat closer and shivered as he came up to the door with the present in hand and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Harry, its so nice to see you," Nialls mom greeted, "Nialls down the hall in- you know where it is," She smiled letting him in.

"Thank you Mrs. Horan, and thank you for inviting me," Harry smiled,

"Actually, it was all Nialls idea, but your too handsome to say no to," She laughed, "Oh goodness, and please, call me Kristy,"

Harry knocked on Nialls door and heard a faint 'come in' and Harry stripped his coat and layed beside Niall, "I-I got you something, sorry if you don't like it"

Niall opened it and almost cried because he knew he could never afford such a beautiful guitar and he actually had to sit up and take it all in and skim his fingers over the soft wood and the strings. But what he loved most was that Harry got it signed by Ed Sheeran, and Niall doesn't shut up about him.

"You got it signed?" Niall looks at him wide eyed and Harry shrugges, "You like him a lot, its the least I could do,"

And Niall tackles him in a hug because damn, Harry's perfect.

After the party Niall makes Harry stay behind to watch Nightmare before Christmas in Nialls room because its Harry's favorite. But then later into the movie Harry falls asleep and his head finds the crook of Nialls neck and Nialls in heaven and theres no way hes leaving just yet.

"You so like him," Nialls little sister, Grace, scoffs. Niall goes red and his sister smirks, "Don't worry, I have a plan." And with that she scurried off and he faintly heard her ask for the mistltoe and he wants to run and hide but Harry's so cute and cuddley and - _he just scooted closer and held him tighter and oh my god_ \- and Niall can't leave him because that would be a dumb thing to do.

"Oh Niall and Harry," His sister sing-songed and Niall looked up to see a mistltoe being swung and a smug smirk of his sister.

But then Harry stirred awake and looked up and blushed.

They sort of looked at each other and shrugged, both sets of eyes traveling to the lip department, "I'm not waiting here any longer, hurry up, you have to do this regardless,"

So they did it.

And it was fucking great.

Harry's lips were really soft and great and slotted perfectly in his and he tasted like hot chocolate and marshmellows and Niall was pretty glad that the only thing he had was the same thing.

He heard his sister mumble a 'I knew it' before foot steps padded away and shut the door loud enough for them to know that they were alone but they didn't care. Harry pulled Niall closer and they continued as if the little leaf was chanting for them to continue.

Harry pulled back after they needed to breath, "Want to make a snowman?"

They don't make a snowman. Or anything like that.

Harry has Niall and him wrapped up in his peacoat and they're kissing and smiling into the kiss because there first date is this weekend.

And Harry says to himself:

sometimes, being smart has its perks.


End file.
